The use of liquid crystal display (LCD) has become increasingly common, and requirements for LCD are getting higher and higher. The focus of LCD research is to improve the resolution, chromaticity viewing angle and other technologies of LCD. Currently, the improvement of chromaticity viewing angle of LCD is mainly achieved by the optimization of the front-end process such as the pixel structure, or the preprocessing of input data.
In long-term research and development, the inventor of the present application found that, in the optimization of the front-end process of a vertical alignment liquid crystal mode (VA mode) LCD, comparing with the LCD with 4 domain flip pixel structure, the LCD with 8 domain flip pixel structure has been significantly improved. However, comparing with the in-plane-switching liquid crystal mode (IPS mode) LCD and the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel, the chromaticity viewing angle is still low, so that the chromaticity viewing angle in the LCD with 8 domain flip pixel structure still needs to be improved.